How Is This Possible?
by Me and Gaara 4ever
Summary: I never expected that writing Death's number in my mirror would EVER work...guess I was wrong. KidxOC SoulxMaka Black StarxTsubaki Rated M for later chapters R&R PEOPLE!
1. Chapter 1

SOUL EATER STORY! IS A GO!

Neko: Greeeaaaat.

HEY! You got a problem with meh?

Neko: Nope. Have fun.

Cha! I shall! READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE! REVIEW! OC'S BELONG TO MEH!

* * *

**_Chapter 1 - The Happening_**

_"Oh Soul!"_

_"Black Star!"_

_"Oh Soul!"_

_"Black Star!"_

_"Oh Soul!"_

_"They need professional help." Maka commented  
_

_And they hugged, only to be shot by Death The Kid._

_"Oops. Sorry. My finger slipped." he said._

I paused the show, laughing hard, clutching my sides, "THAT NEVER GETS OLD!"

I panted slightly, calming down from my laughter. Oh god...my sides hurt now...and my face. I got up and went to the bathroom then stared at my mobile mirror. I wonder...I grinned and decided to see if it would work. Probably not, but hey, what the hell? I breathed on the glass.

"42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on death's door."

It started to ring. What...WTF?

"AH! STOP RINGING!" I yelled, slamming my hands against the glass.

"Ello ello! Wassup!" a voice came from the mirror.

I paused, staring at it.

"Who are you?" Shinigami-sama asked.

"I...ah...er..."

"Hmm?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Father...who are you talking to?" a voice asked.

I stopped breathing, staring wide eyed. Is that...? OMFG! IT IS! IT'S DEATH THE KID! I was aware the I screamed.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! IT'S KID! HI KID! HI HI HI HI!" I yelled, eyes twinkling.

"Er..."

I could see a sweatdrop.

"Father...who is this?"

"I'm not quite sure."

"I'm Anna!" I said happily.

"Anna! Who the fuck are you talking to? !"

I turned, angry, "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

The door slammed open, relieving an angry Davi. I squeaked, I could feel eyes on me. I was suddenly in a head lock.

"URGH! GET OFF OF ME! YOU'RE MESSING UP MY HAIR! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I WORKED ON IT? !"

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! WHO HELPS YOU PAY FOR YOU OBSESSIONS? ! OH, THAT'S RIGHT...I DO! ALL YOU DO IS WATCH THOSE DAMN SOUL EATER DVD'S OVER AND OVER WITH JUST KID IN THEM!"

"Uh...excuse me."

I felt Davi look up and look at the mirror. He suddenly fell over.

"Oh my!"

"Don't worry Shinigami-sama. He does this a lot."

"And what did he mean by 'obsessions'?" Kid asked, eyeing me.

"It'll be easier if I showed ya!" I grabbed the mirror, walking to the living room, placing the mirror down, "One sec!"

I pulled the dvd out and set it back in it's case then picked up the mirror, walking to my room. I flicked on the light and it showed posters of Soul Eater everywhere, mostly of Kid. I set the mirror down, "So yeah. Welcome to meh room! My obsession!"

I saw Kid's eye twitch slightly. I looked in my other mirror, seeing my hair messed up.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY HAIR ISN'T SYMMETRICAL ANYMORE! MUST...FIX!"

I quickly fixed up my hair and I smiled, "Crisis averted!"

"This is...quite strange." Shinigami-sama said.

My face suddenly lit up, "Can I come to the DWMA? Please please please please?"

"Uh...I'm not sure that's a good idea father." Kid said.

I gave the puppy eyes, my lip sticking out slightly, "Pwease?"

"Okay!"

A 'YAY' from me and a 'WHAT?' from Kid.

"Are you a meister or weapon?" Shinigami asked?

"Pfft. Meister for sure. My weapon is lying on the bathroom floor still."

"Alright then! I'll send someone to come get you then!"

"EIIII! THANK YOU SO MUCH SHINIGAMI-SAMA!"

With that, it ended, but at least I got to see Kid! And be with him!

**~KID'S POV~**

I looked at father.

"Are you sure that is such a good idea?"

"It couldn't hurt. Besides, it seems that she has taken quite a liking to you though she has never met you in person." he said.

I shuttered at the memory, but...it was, nice that someone admired me. I think. I sighed slightly.

"And since is she going to be quite new, she'll be living with you in the meantime son."

"Alright Father." I said.

Something wasn't right about that girl, but it seems that things are going to get even more complicated around here with her around, but it wasn't my place to say or do. She seems to also love symmetry, like me. She had made a big fuss over her hair. Hopefully...she won't ruined my house.


	2. Chapter 2

I'd like to thank **Cookie ****Caper** for commenting! For being the first to comment!

Neko: Congrats.

* * *

**_Chapter 2 - Blair + Anna + Bathtub + Towel + Maka's Party = Trouble_**

The trip to Shibusen was boring, but once I got there, I was escorted to Shinigami-sama's office. Davi stayed quiet, not really sure how in the hell this could happen. Shinigami-sama introduced us to Kid, which I glomped, smothering him against my bandaged down boobs. Hey! I have big boobs for someone my size and I'm thin! So sue me! And then we were introduced to Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Patty, and Liz. Davi started flirting with Liz, which all and all...surprised me. I thought he hated Soul Eater? Huh...Go figure. It turned out, Black Star and Tsubaki just got back from a mission. Everyone else had already left, except for Kid. He was going to take us to Maka's house for the party. We already had our stuff taken to the house, so need to worry. Oh oh oh! I know what happens next!

"Anna! Watch out!" Davi yelled.

"Huh?" was my only response as a bucket of red goop fell on me, drenching me completely from head to toe. I stood there, wide eyed. Davi's eyes were wide with shock. Kid sighed and said, "Come on, let's go to Maka's house so you can at least get cleaned up there."

I didn't move. I saw a girl, who had too much makeup on, snickering, a smug look on her face. Davi also looked and sighed, "Here we go."

I complete snapped.

**~Kid's POV~**

I stared at Anna running up to the girl and down right attack her. I blinked. This was certainly unexpected. I looked at Davi.

"Does this happen a lot?"

"Actually, yeah. It does. Girls tend to get jealous of her because Anna is a natural beauty and she somehow gets hot guys to be friends with her. Take me for example. When we first became friends, a lot of girls would pick on her and shun her. All because she was my friend. And I think it's about you this time. She hates the fact that girls pick on her because of the guys she's friends with and she's had the longest crush on you for the longest of time. I think it was when she first saw you on Soul Eater."

I could feel my cheeks burn slightly. She...likes me? I looked back at her to see her still angry, but the other girl was gone.

"Let's head to Maka's now." I said, going up to her.

**~Maka's House~**

Maka was surprised to find Anna drenched in red goop.

"Can I borrow your bathroom?" she asked.

"Sure, come on. I'll show you."

I entered, along with Davi, who shut the door behind us.

"Hey, what happened to Anna?"

"Some chick decided to play a mean joke on her." Davi said, sitting down.

"I'll wash your clothes for you." Maka said, passing the living room with Anna's clothes.

"Why would anyone do that? She's nice." Tsubaki said.

"Because she was jealous of Anna for being friends with some hot guys." Davi said.

**~Anna's POV~**

I sighed in relief. The water felt soooo goood!

"Hi there."

I looked to see Blaire and I beamed, "Hiya Blaire!"

She grinned slightly, "So you're new aren't ya?"

I nodded, "Yep! I have to say, you're one of my favorite characters."

"Characters?" she echoed.

"Er...one of my favorite people. Ones that I like to be close friends with."

"Ooooh~!" she squealed slightly, "Why didn't you say so!"

I got out of the water and wrapped a towel around me. I noticed that she was staring at my chest.

"Uh...can I help you?"

"You...have a large breasts for someone so small!" She said, poking them.

I squeaked, "H-Hey! Don't do that!"

She suddenly grinned. Uh..oh...I was suddenly dragged out of the bathroom and into the living room.

"Hey boys." she greeted with a sly grin.

"Blaire." Maka warned.

She just grinned, her towel falling off and ripped my towel off my chest and grabbed both Soul's and Kid's hands, placing them on them, "Aren't they huge!"

I stared, shocked. Soul got a nose-bleed while Kid sat there in shock.

"D-Does this happen a lot?" He asked, shocked.

"Yes...does anyone want to take the sexy kitty home?"

"ANNA! COVER UP!" Davi yelled at me.

Time unfroze for me. I screamed loudly, "YOU PERVERTS!" and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door.

**~No One's POV~**

Maka glared at Blaire, poofed back into her cat form.

"Tsubaki, can you go and check on her while I get her clothes?"

"Sure Maka." Tsubaki said, going to the bathroom. She knocked on the door, "Anna? Are you alright?"

"He saw me...before he could even love me...oh my god...oh my god...oh my god..." she mumbled.

Tsubaki frowned slightly and saw Maka coming with Anna's now clean clothes.

"Anna. I have your clothes." Maka said, entering the bathroom.

She looked up and smiled slightly, "Thanks Maka...Tsubaki."

They both nodded and closed the door. Anna got dressed and stared at the wrap. Since they already felt her boobs, might as well leave it off around them. She pocketed the wrap and finished dressing. She came out.

"I'm so sorry for what Blaire did." Maka said.

"It's okay. I should've seen it coming."

"But still...it wasn't right of her to do."

"I know I know, but forgive and forget. Holding a grudge is like drinking poison. It's fine."

Maka nodded and they all walked back out to the living room. Maka and Tsubaki sat back in their seats while Anna sat next to Patty. Patty suddenly grabbed her boobs.

"Whoa! They ARE huge!"

Anna squeaked, her eyes wide.

"Patty! Be nice to her." Liz said.

"Sorry."

"Tis fine." Anna mumbled.

"Sorry about earlier Anna." Soul said.

Anna looked at him and smile warmly, "It's okay. I should've seen it coming."

Kid stared at her, his cheeks and ears growing warm slightly. He quickly shook it off, "I would like to apologize as well."

"I said it's fine everyone. And...I'm sorry for calling you perverts you guys." she said, sticking her tongue out slightly.

"It's okay. Maka here called me that before." Soul said, earning a glare from her.

Kid nodded slightly, accepting the apology, but his hand tingled slightly from touching her breast and he wondered why it did.


	3. Chapter 3

I am now currently obsessed with the song Pyromania by Cascada...Crap.

Neko: It's an addicting song.

True...and...I'm obsessed with SoulxKid (Soul = Seme / Kid = Uke). Don't ask...I still love KidxOC and stuff like that. DON'T JUDGE ME!

Neko: And those who do...are useless.

Neko! Be nice! ANYway, review! Please and thank you!

* * *

**_Chapter 3 - Time For The Fight  
_**

Professer Stein had taken me and Davi to a forest in order show our 'skills'. Davi glared at me with hatred and I knew we would be busted for lying, but I wanted so badly to come. Soul, Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and of course, Kid was all there. Watching. Crap crap crap! Stein looked at us hard enough, staring at our souls. He suddenly smirked.

"Okay you two. Show us what weapon form he is."

I glanced at Davi and nodded. He sighed through his nose and closed his eyes. There was a sudden glow from him, which blinded me I might add, and in my hand was a chain with a metal ball at the end (like from Kill Bill). Since I couldn't see for the moment, I felt the chain and I was shocked.

"Okay then. Come at us." Stein said.

I blinked and rubbed my eyes, but nodded. I put up a finger up and pulled out a blind fold, something that I always did when I'm training and tied it across my eyes.

"What is she doing?" I heard Maka asked.

I think she whispered it, but I heard it clear and loud. I smirked and launched Davi straight towards her.

~NO ONE'S POV~

Maka jumped out of the way and Anna jerked the chain and it shot the other way. She dodged and landed near Soul. She looked at Anna in shock.

"But how? She can't see."

"But I can hear your voices, your very breath." Anna said, an evil twisted smirk coming across her face, giving her a creepy look.

"All of you fight her. As practice of course. Don't kill her." Stein said.

The Soul Gang nodded.

"You are fighting the mighty Black Star!" Black Star shouted, Tsubaki transforming into her enchanted sword mode. Soul, Liz, and Patty all transformed into their weapon form. Anna whipped the chain around back to her, twirling the ball.

"Come on you guys! Are ya scared of meee~?" She sang teasingly.

"Black Star fears no one!" He yelled, running straight to her.

He swung down and she dodged, smirking and twisted the chain, the ball shooting straight up and into his stomach then she wrapped the chain around his, spinning herself and him around. She swung her arms up while jumping into the air, still twirling him around her head and launched him into the ground, a loud crash, dust flying everywhere and once the dust settled, there was a huge crater with Black Star in planted. He groaned and sat up slowly. Anna twirled the ball near her and cried out gleefully, "Is that all you got? Come on! Come on!"

Maka let out a battle cry and charged out at along with Kid. He shot towards her, in which she dodged each of them and disappeared for a moment. She appeared before his face, lips almost brushing, causing him to jump back slightly. She smiled widely and kissed him lightly before kicking him away, dodging Maka's attack. She did some strange hand movements (like from Naruto, jutsu signs basically) and spread the chain, more chains coming out with sharp pointed edges. She ran a hand over one, her hand moving forward and it launched towards Maka. She dodged and Anna started going faster, each chain retracting. Davi was smirking widely, enjoying the fun.

"I can't get a good hit on her." Maka said, dodging.

Stein smirked. These two aren't like others that's for sure. He needed to inform Lord Death about this. Kid shot at her and she dodged, landing on the ground. Suddenly, a chain wrapped around her, her arms pulled to her sides.

"Don't think that hit could take out Black Star!"

She started to laugh.

"What is she laughing about? I don't see anything funny?" Soul asked.

"Ready Davi?"

"Ready anytime."

She suddenly started twirling around, spinning faster and faster. Davi was lifted into the air, almost hitting all of the Soul Gang before blades came out, wrapping around a tree and the chain grew short, Anna popping out of Black Star's hold and she landed on her feet, making a pose, "Ta da!"

All of them looked at her in shock.

"There is something wrong with her." Liz said.

"Yes. She's not anyone we every faced before." Kid commented.

She bowed and looked at Stein, "Is that all? Cause I don't want to really hurt them."

"Yeah, that's fine. We've seen enough for today." he said.

She smiled a normal smile and took off the blindfold as Davi returned to human form, along with the other weapons. Anna blinked and shook her head, ruffling her hair.

"That was fun you guys!" she said.

All of them looked at her with unease, minus Black Star.

"We have to fight for real next time! And you will be beaten by the mighty Black Star!"

She grinned, her arms behind her head, "Of course Black Star."

She suddenly fell over, causing all of them to freak out. Davi looked down at her, an eyebrow raised.

"Is she okay?" Maka asked.

"Yeah. She used too much energy."

"Food...food..." Anna muttered weakly, twitching.

Davi picked her up over his shoulder and slapped her ass, "You'll get food."

Anna stabbed her fingers into his side and he dropped her, "What was that for? !"

"You slapped my ass...only my boyfriend can do that."

Davi rolled his eyes, "And let me guess, Kid huh?'

She swayed back and forth, looking tired and mumbled, "Yeah..."

"When did you start going out with her Kid?" Soul asked.

He shook his head, "I don't even like her."

"But she called you her boyfriend." Maka said.

"I barely even know her!" He shouted.

"HAHAHA! YOU HAVE A PSYCHO GIRLFRIEND!" Black Star yelled.

Suddenly, he was punched into the ground by Anna, who had a tired expression on her face. She looked down at him and said, "You're too loud."

"Come on midget. Let's go." Davi said, grabbing her hand and leading her away.

All of them looked at her with shock then looked at each other. They were all thinking the same thing, _*She's scary...*_


	4. Chapter 4

MEOW! THE FOURTH CHAPPIE GUYS! OMG!

Neko: Hooray. *sarcastic*

Hey! Don't be mean!

Neko: Whatever.

Urgh! Fine, be a meanie butt! ANYway readers, REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *

**_Chapter 4 - A Different Light  
_**

After I had eaten, I sneaked away from Davi. I wondered Death City streets, looking at all of the stores and what not. I paused at a coffee shop and I entered it, looking around. I walked up to the counter and ordered what I wanted. Once I paid and received it, I walked back out, sipping on it as I walked. It felt nice to be alone for once without Davi's consent bitching. I found the basketball court that the Soul Gang play at. I noticed that they were all there. They didn't notice me right away. Hey, they brought Crona with them. I sat down at the top of the stairway, my legs dangling between the bars. I sipped on my drink in thought. After that fight...I wouldn't be surprised if they felt really uneasy with me or even hated me. I sighed, resting my head against the bars. I really don't want to be hated by anyone. I can't deal with that at all. Why do I feel eyes digging into me? I opened my eyes to stare at everyone elses. I blinked and sipped on my drink. Oh..kay...aaaawkwaaaaard.

"Um...hi?"

"What are you doing here?" Maka asked.

I didn't like her tone...I knew it, they hated me. I gave them a sad, hurt smile, "If you guys don't want me around, I get it..."

I got up and started walking away.

"Maka...why were you mean to her?"

It was Crona.

"Because she's really weird. Something about her isn't right."

"But..."

"No buts Crona. I really don't want to be around her. Who knows what she'll do."

I turned around and threw my drink at her, hitting square in the face.

"You're a bitch you know that! I haven't done anything wrong and one stupid practice fight, you act all weird! Yeah, so I'm different! Big fucking deal! If I'm hated _that_ much by all of you, then all you have to do is ask me to leave you alone! You fucking pricks!"

I was aware that I was crying and I turned, running away from them, from everything. Why did I have to be different?

~Few Seconds Later~ ~No One's POV~

Davi appeared and slammed Maka into the wall, holding her up by her shirt, "What is your deal? !"

"Let me go!"

"Not until you listen bitch."

Soul grabbed Davi and pulled him away, "Don't touch my meister."

"I don't give a shit! You little girlfriend just made my little sister cry! All because she's different? Look at you Soul, you have white hair and red eyes. Not normal. Kid is a shinigami, and Black Star is different by default, but all of you are friends are you not? And Crona is the most different out of all of you and yet you still accept him! Either you guys are a bunch of fucking hypocrites or fucking pricks. And thanks to you, I have to find her now."

All of them stared at him with wide eyes as he walked away. All of them looked at each other.

~Elsewhere~

Anna sighed as she sat on the edge of the DWMA, where Black Star wanted to fight Kid again and punched the horn off. She could see where Kid had fixed it. She sighed again.

"So this is where you are hiding at."

She jumped, nearly falling off and turned around to see Kid. She blinked and got up, landing on the pavement.

"What do you want? Make me even more miserable?"

He shook his head, "No. I wanted to apologize."

"Apologize? You really didn't do anything...It was all Maka's fault." She said, looking down.

"Still, I didn't say anything and I should've. I don't hate you...it's just that it's weird for a human like you to fight so well." He said, "Only other one I know is Black Star."

Anna blinked at him owlishly before a big grin made a way across her face and she hugged Kid, who stiffened up. She squeezed him lightly, "Thank you."

He blinked and looked down at her raven black hair. He patted her head, somewhat uncomfortable then she let go.

"That does mean a lot to me. Oh! I need to apologize to Maka for throwing my drink at her! Eiiii! She must really hate me now!"

He blinked before laughing. Anna looked at him confused, pouting slightly, "What's so funny?"

"You are." he said, smirking at her.

She stared then fell over, her nose gushing. He let out a startled yelp in surprise and looked down at her. Her eyes were swirling, with her nose bleeding, and she muttered, "Oh god...so sexy..."

~Hour Later~

Anna was walking beside Kid, with tissues up her nose.

"I still can't believe that you actually had a nosebleed."

"That's what happens to me when I'm around a _really_ sexy guy like you Kid. I am obsessed over you ya know."

He gave her a weirded out look and she rolled her eyes.

"But it's not like I'm going to rape you or ask for your hand in marriage or anything like that. Jeez. I may be obsessed but not _that_ obsessed."

"Just about how would you be?"

"If a girl tried to hit on you."

"Hit on me?"

"Yeah, like flirt and what not."

He blinked and looked up at the sky, "I see."

He could use this to his advantage. Girls in his class has been flirting him with non-stop and they've been following him almost everything. He looked at her and said, "I do have a slightly problem."

She blinked and looked at him, "Yeah? What about?"

"These girls have been stalking me almost everywhere I go and they've been flirting with me."

All of a sudden, her aura turned red and her soul. Her face was really scary also. He jumped a little at that, not use to the sudden change.

"They will be stopped Kid. This I swear!" She exclaimed loudly.

He blinked then smiled as he watched run off slightly. She wasn't so bad as they all first thought. She's actually quite nice for a spazzed out girl. She turned, smiling widely at him.

"Come on Kid! Can't keep everyone waiting."

He felt something tug at his heart and he blinked, but shrugged it off, running to catch up with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter everyone!

Neko: Yeah. Review please.

Si si!

* * *

**_Chapter 5 - Getting To Know You  
_**

Maka was sitting on the bench next to Anna and Liz. Anna wanted to play, but there was already three people on a team. It was Soul, Kid, and Tsubaki on one and the other had Black Star, Patty, and Crona. Maka glanced over at Anna, who was busy watching the game.

"Um...Anna."

She blinked and looked at the scythe meister, "Yeah? What's up?"

"Sorry...about earlier."

She flashed her a smile, "It's okay. No harm done! And sorry for throwing my cup at you."

Maka smiled, "It's okay."

"It seems that you two are getting along." Liz said.

"Hey, forgive and forget. That's what I say."

Suddenly, she screeched in pain as Davi dove his knuckles into the side of her head.

"That's what you _always_ say?"

"OW OW OW! OKAY OKAY! STOP IT!"

He pulled away and sat down next to Liz, flirting with her. Anna held her head in pain with anime tears running down.

"That hurt! But Maka and Shinigami-sama chops hurt worst I think."

"I think they might." Maka said.

"YES! WE WON! THE MIGHTY BLACK STAR NEVER LOSES!"

Black Star laughed loudly and Anna smacked him with a slipper.

"SHUT UP!"

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?_!"

"FOR BEING LOUD!"

Black Star glared at her as she glared at him. They were nose to nose, glaring angrily at one another. Kid felt bothered by this. He didn't know why, but he just did.

"Calm down you two." Tsubaki said.

"Yeah, besides, Kid has a punishment to full-fill." Soul said, smirking.

Kid sighed. Anna blinked, "What's the punishment?"

"He has to ask one girl out on a date for a whole day." Soul said.

Anna blinked owlishly, "A whole day?"

"Yeah. That's what I said." Soul said.

Kid suddenly found a loop-hole. Soul wasn't specific on what the girl looked like or if they were friends in the group already. He cleared his throat and grabbed Anna's hand, "Will you be my date?"

Anna blushed yet blinked wildly, as everyone else went into shock. She smiled shyly and nodded, "Sure."

Kid himself blushed. He wasn't sure why, but she looked cute when she did that. He saw Soul and Black Star making kissy motions towards them. Anna seemed to notice and glared. Her glare is scary. Soul and Black Star shrunk under her glare, scared.

"Okay. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 11."

She nodded shyly, "Okay. See you tomorrow Kid."

He nodded and watched her run off. He couldn't get his heart to stop pounding. What is wrong with him?

~With Anna~

Anna could not stop blushing. She was going on a date with Kid. It's like a dream come true! She entered the apartment and squealed happily, causing Davi, who was happily sleeping on the couch, to fall off.

"Where's the fire?_!" he yelled, jumping up off the floor and looked around.

Anna looked at him and giggled. He shot her a glare, "What's up with you?"

"Well, I've got a date with Kiddo-kun tomorrow~!"

"Oh, okay. Have fun."

She quickly ran to her room and locked the door. Davi paused then yelled, "WHAT?_!"

She giggled as she picked out her outfit for tomorrow. She laid them down and she laid down on her bed, blushing. She snuggled up to her pillow. She couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**Next Day**

Anna woke up early and took a quick shower, brushed her teeth and went to get ready. She put on a black skirt and a dark blue blouse with loose sleeves at the wrists. She put on her black flats and walked back into the bathroom, fixing her hair up. She put on a some lips gloss and walked out. She looked at the time. It was nearing eleven already. She took 3 hours to get ready? She was amazed.

"You look nice."

She turned to see Davi and she smiled, "Thanks bro!"

"Tch. I don't like that guy. If so much hurts you, then I'll-"

"Knock it off Davi. I'm a big girl."

He sighed, "I know that...but I do worry for you."

She smiled warmly and hugged him, "Thank you Davi."

He chuckled and patted her head, "No problem Anna."

The doorbell rang and she ran to the door, opening it. There stood Kid, with a bouquet of roses.

"Wah! They're so pretty. Thank you Kid. Come on in while I put them in water." She said, walking into the kitchen.

Davi was glaring at Kid the whole time and Death God felt nervous.

"Hurt my sister and you die Death God." he hissed in his ear and walked to his room.

Kid gulped. Davi was scarier then anything in the world. Anna came back out, smiling, but stop, frowning and blinking. Worry crossed over her face, "Are you okay?"

He nodded nervously, "Y-Yeah. I'm fine."

She dropped the subject and pulled him along with her. Her heart started to beat faster. She swore it was going to burst out of her chest.

"So where are we going?" she asked.

"To a cafe that I saw earlier. I noticed it a couple of weeks ago." he replied, glancing on her.

She smiled widely. She began to wonder. Yeah, it's a punishment, but she wondered if Kid liked her. She knew that he likes her a friend, but could he like her even more then that? She was pulled out of her thoughts when Kid announced that they were here. It was nice inside and it wasn't crowed. She smiled as they were seated.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Pepsi please!" Anna said happily.

"Some ice tea."

The waitress nodded and left. Anna looked over her menu. What does she want...she saw what she wanted. Hamburger with fries. She glanced over her menu at Kid. He was looking at the menu intensely. She blinked.

"Kiddo-kun?"

His eyes snapped up to her.

"You okay?"

"Y-Yeah...it's...just not symmetrical."

"Kid, just looked over it quickly then give it to me so you don't have to worry about it."

He nodded and glanced over it. Steak sounds good. He memorized it and gave it to her, which she put it behind her. The waitress came back and smiled, placing the drinks down, "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes please. I'll have hamburger with fries."

"Steak with a cesar salad."

"Right away."

Anna handed the menus to her and she walked away. Kid looked at her and over her appearance, blinking. She was symmetrical. Did she do it for him? He felt the blood rush to his cheeks at the thought. He swallowed nervously. Anna blinked and looked at him, tilting her head, "You okay?"

"Yeah. Fine." He said, clearing his throat, "Do you have any interests?"

Anna's eyes flashed, "I love to dance! And draw. They're my passion. I can sing at times, but not very good. The songs that I really like, I sing well at weirdly. What about you Kid?"

"Erm...I like symmetry, which you already know. I like to read a lot."

She giggled, "And play basketball. Don't forget that."

"Right."

"Is Davi your real brother?"

"No. My parents had abandoned me when I was only six years old. Davi saw me in the park crying and he asked me what's wrong. I told him and he took me home. We've been living together since then. I love him like a brother. That's how I view him as."

"You're parents left you? Why?"

Anna shrugged, "Not sure. I don't even remember what they look like anymore. All I can remember is Davi's parents."

"Understandable. Have you ever been on a date?"

Anna flushed and looked down, fidgeting, "To be honest, this is my first real date."

Kid blinked. Her first real date?

"How?"

"Erm...I've been on double dates, but that was with my brother's friend Morgan, who I hate with every fiber of my being."

Kid blinked, "So she forced you to go."

"Bingo. Yeah, the guy that she was seeing had a brother, who didn't want to be there. So we both left those two alone and hit the arcade. We hit it off pretty good actually. He's my best friend. And no, I don't like him in anyway. He's gay. He has a thing for my other gay friend."

Kid blinked. Her friends are quite strange. She giggled, "But they do make a good couple. They're the only ones that I trust with my life, other then Davi. And now I have you that I can trust."

He blinked, his cheeks flushing, "O-Oh...R-Really?"

She smiled warmly, "Yep!"

"Does Davi know about the whole Morgan thing?"

"No...he doesn't actually. I never told him. He'd have a fit, but I trust you more."

Their food arrived. Anna attacked her food, but with manners while Kid at in silence, listening to her ramble on about her old life and about how hard Stein is training her. Kid thought over what she said. She trusts him with her life. And she hasn't told this to anyone else and she hasn't told Davi about the double date. She trusts him more then her partner. He smiled slightly. She's not as bad as he first thought when he met her through the mirror.


End file.
